michiganiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Canada
The Kingdom of Canada is a Constitutional Monarchy that has close political ties to the Republic of Michigania, and its allies. The Kingdom of Canada is constantly fighting the Northern undead along with Quebec, with almost medieval warfare. Climate and Geography The Kingdom of Canada is situated between both West Columbia and Quebec. Its Northern Border is defined by the Inuit Confederacies, and its southern borders are defined by the Confederate Survivalist States. The Kingdom of Canada enjoys mild summers and cold winters. A large portion of the Nation is made up of the upper reaches of the Great Plains. Up North the landscape is defined by dense forests. The Kingdom of Canada is very resource rich. Culture Life in the Kingdom of Canada is rough for all those outside of the major settlements. Within the cities, citizens enjoy safety and near modern life. On the frontier, however, every day is a fight for survival. With constant Bandit, Quebecois, and Northern undead attacks, frontier life is extremely dangerous. However, frontier settlements enjoy tax-free life, and good income from agriculture. As a result of this massive difference in population, social heirarchies are prevelent in society. Life in Canada is generally defined by hard work, trade with Michigania, and hatred towards the Quebecois. History Canadian history is defined by its massive splits and many wars with Quebec. Over its 24 years of existence, the Kingdom of Canada has been at war with Quebec nearly 5 times. The border friction is constant. The Undead era As the undead hordes spread across the planet, the Canadian government enacted many unpopular acts. While the United States enacted symbolic, though useless, "All or Nothing Policies," Canada went for the cold, calculating cut losses kind of policies. While the United states imploded in on itself, Canada had began evacuating people to the less populated parts of the Country. American hordes were moving North from Maine and New York into Quebec. Parliament made the decision to set up a DMZ through Ontario, completely blocking off Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador, Nova Scotia, and New Brunswick. Those who escaped the DMZ made their way to the interior of the Nation. Many refugees fled to the extreme North in an attempt to escape the Undead. The provisional Government enacted a lockdown, trapping almost a million people in three major refugee camps located In Alberta, Saskatchewan, and Manitoba. The three camps held the remaining population of Canada, known at the time, estimated at nearly 800 thousand people. The survivors fought for survival in the refugee camps for over a decade. In 2021, as the Undead threat began to fade, the new Canadian Government, organized by a brand new parliament, using King Carter and Queen Alice as figureheads. A new militia was to be established, using whatever weapons could be found. This new militia was tasked with adventuring out of the three settlements and scouting the area. They traveled as far West as British Columbia, and as far East as the old DMZ along the border with Quebec. Militiamen at the DMZ had found unidentified troops, heavily armed and armored. They spoke only French, and after communication failed, the Francophones attacked the militamen. They fought with mostly Spears and halberds, and viciously killed nearly 75% of the Milita squad. They released the remaining militiamen with a single letter, addressed to whoever was in charge. Later, the Prime minister would release to the public it was a declaration of war. The first Canadian-Quebecois war Eastern Canada had not been the wasteland parliament had expected, In dire need, a French-Canadian man had organized the citizens of Quebec into a formiddable fighting force that outlasted the Undead hordes. As the years went on, he continuously gained support for his goals, to form a French Speaking Nation where Quebec used to be. This Quebecois patriot used propaganda and lies to rally all francophones under his rule. At first contact, The Quebecois Monarch ordered full militarization and deployed all available troops to the DMZ. He wanted revenge. In the first few months of fighting, Quebec made significent progress Westward. The newly formed Kingdom of Canada had few organized troops, and communications were horrible. In the first 5 months, Quebecois forces had marched from Eastern Ontario nearly to Winnipeg. Quebecois troops were in sight of Fall Rock, one of the 3 major population centers in Canada. Parliament acted quickly, calling on all able bodied men and women to serve in the armed forces. Once the stakes were set, overwhelming amounts of recruits lined up to fight the invader. Guns were at a premium, and were only given to sharpshooters and special forces. The average soldier went into battle armed with a spear and a sword. The tide began to turn as thousands of Canadian forces rushed to defend Fall Rock. The Quebecois forces were forced back to their old border. Fighting continued for a few more weeks, until peace was made. In the end, the Kingdom of Canada was forced to scede a few miles of territory to Quebec. Hostilities were still high at the time of the peace. Horrendous war crimes were committed on both sides of the war, making another war inevitable. The Conquest of Columbia Following the war, residents of Canada had built large, impressive cities able to support thousands of people. Once their home situation was in order, the Canadian government looked to reclaim some lost provinces, namely British Columbia. Canadian explorers ventured West, looking to absorb any surving B.C. settlements. They found a cohesive, independant, and sophisticated network of settlements. The Canadian Government dispatched a large group of armed "negotiators" to all of the known settlements, and pressured them to re-join the Nation. Vastly outnumbered, many settlements agreed. The new Province was named "West Columbia" after what the Natives refferred to themselves, Western Columbians. In the 5 years W.C. was a part of Canada, it was never integrated into the new Canadian society. The Hawaiian intervention Before W.C. was a part of the Kingdom of Canada, they were close trade partners of the nation of Hawaii. They supplied Hawaii raw materials in exchange for technology and leadership. After it was absorbed Hawaii prefered to not get involved in mainland affairs. Instead of forcing Canada to release W.C, Hawaii attempted to open up trade. A fair agreement lasted for nearly 2 years until a misunderstanding resulted in a relation-souring skirmish. Canada enacted an embargo on all Hawaiian merchants. Unwilling to take the loss, Hawaii anchored their entire navy in Vancouver Bay as a way to scare the Canadians into opening up a dialogue. Canada did not reply, as they didn't believe Hawaii would engage, and if they did they doubted much damage could actually be done. This response angered the Hawaiian government, and as a show of force they landed 5 heavily armed and high-tech helicopters in the Canadian capitol, which the Canadians believed to be an undisclosed location. Hawaiian Jets circled the City, ready to engage at a moment's notice. The show of force had the desired effect on the Canadian Government who gave in to all demands. As a result West Columbia was released as an independent Nation protected by Hawaii. War for C.S.S independence (2032) In the war for Confederate independence the Kingdom of Canada sided with the Survivalist Empire, who were their longtime allies. In response, Quebec supported the Rebels. Minor border clashes occured for a majority of the war until the Battle of Mackinaw, in which both Canada and Quebec sent thousands of troops to assist their allies. Nearly 5,000 Canadian regulars died in mainland combat, compared to 6,000 Quebecois Knights. In the peace Canada was forced to cede several miles of land to Quebec. Following wars with Quebec (2034- 2040) In the years following the War for Confederate independence, the Kingdom of Canada saw increasing militancy, leading to a larger and larger armed forces. In an attempt to regain lost territory, Michigania-supported Canadian forces blitzkrieged through Western Quebec in 2034, experiencing monumental success and dispelling all defenses. The push ended roughly around the area they had lost as a result from the past few wars. The Canadian forces, supported by a Michiganian Airforce and Navy, held the position for another 4 months. Wave after wave of Quebecois attacks broke, and Quebec suffered massive casualties. Quebec was finally forced to sign peace 5 months after the War began, ceding all held territory to the Kingdom of Canada. After discovering that the Quebecois had established an army and Naval base on the southern point Southampton island, an intense naval campaign began to wrest control of the Islands in Hudson Bay. In June of 2037 8,000 Inuit class spearman landed on the Western side of the Island, and marched South to the Naval base. The Army base was burned and all Quebecois naval personnel were executed. The Superior Canadian Hudson Navy destroyed the Quebecois ships, making the capture of the other two islands simple. The war lasted only 2 months. In anger and desperation after the last two monumental losses, Quebec began to round up and execute all English-Speaking citizens. Militarization was high in Quebec, as they had recently recieved a large shipment of Military supplies from the C.S.S. Inflated by their past victories, the Canadian government quickly declared war on Quebec to end the atrocities that were being commited. The war that was expected to last only a few months lasted nearly 3 years. In January of 2038 50,000 Canadian regulars rushed over the border, headed for the known concentration camps. The Canadian force rushed into a massive line of Quebecois shooters. A cold, slogging trench-based war began. Both sides suffered massive casualties, mostly from disease. Appauled by the losses suffered, the Kingdom of Canada reluctantly negotiated a white peace after two and a half years of vicious fighting. Military The Kingdom of Canada has comperable forces to Quebec, they are largely armored spearmen and swordmen who are supported by highly trained Sharpshooters, cavalry, tanks, and occasionally planes. Canada possesses 100,000 regulars, 20,000 sharpshooter supporters, 25,000 Mounted Units, 40 planes, and 50 tanks. One Michiganian writer who witnessed a Quebec-Canadian skirmish recalled: "It was the damn strangest fight I've ever seen. I watched these two heavily armored waves of men charge into eachother, while some riflemen stayed back and shot into the other crowd. From the East a battalion of Cavalry charged into the Quebecois troops, followed by about two tanks. They can't decide what century they're in." Category:Nation Category:Canadian Nation